Self Destruction
by Natto Pudding
Summary: He laid down the traps and watched as the coward painted herself black. [Hanamiya/OC] one-shot expanded!
1. Elevator

Chapter 1: Elevator

* * *

Seika was trapped.

And the most distressing part of it wasn't the dark, confine space of the malfunctioning elevator.

It was the sheer pressure from just standing next to a certain basketballer.

Faint light filtered through from the shaft from above, allowing her to make out the faint outlines of her former captain. She could tell that he was facing the cold metal doors of the elevator, the very culprit that has taken them hostage in its dark imprisonment. And as her eyes became more accustomed to the dark, his features became even more lucid. The look on his face was so calm and composed, it was almost as if he was waiting for the bus instead of being trapped in a dim, stuffy elevator.

However this did make her bat an eyelash, because the man she was facing was the 'Bad Boy' Hanamiya Makoto himself.

She could hear her heartbeats palpitating in her ears, but Seika managed to keep a stone mask on, for her pride kept the anxiousness and fearful thoughts bottled up. She could only imagine how he would mock her if she was to uncork that bottle of distress she had held inside.

_Calm down._ She commanded herself. In her current situation, there were much more important things she needed to do than to stare at her former captain. Seika fumbled her pockets for her cellphone, however Lady Luck was clearly not her ally today, for the only things in her school sweater were a few spare change. Meanwhile, the basketballer had taken out his own cellphone, and the sudden strong artificial light caused them both to squint their eyes in respond.

"Tch… No signal." Hanamiya clicked his tongue, but that stoic expression he had on showed that it had been within his expectations. Seika watched as he stuffed the useless device back into his pocket.

_Whether it__'__s genius or prodigy, once it's broken, it's just garbage. _She heard his catchphrase echoing in her mind. Not once had the basketball captain turned his attention to the girl next to him, to him she was thin air.

Because _garbage_ was not worthy of his attention.

She played it out in her head, imagining how he would deliver his mockery, but she knew this was only wishful thinking on her part, since she knew the truth.

She wasn't even worthy of his mockery.

* * *

Seika had been the manager of Kirisaki Daīchi High's basketball club since her first year. She wasn't one of those quiet and aloof people, but she made a clear effort to constantly withdraw herself from others around her.

Her unsociable ways worried her homeroom teacher, who by chance, was also the school's basketball coach. And he _strongly_ recommended her to be the manager of the basketball club. In his mind he was killing two birds with one stone, for he had thought that she was merely shy, by signing her up for a club activity, it will compel her to form relations with other. Moreover, she was serious in her work and will be able to fulfill the role of a manager perfectly.

The first year passed in a breeze, though the teacher's plan to mold her into a more sociable person didn't proceed as smoothly as he had planned.

No one had realized that this had only been the calm before the storm.

He came in her second year, one of the legendary Uncrowned Kings, and brought with him a hurricane of revolution.

The style and goal of the basketball team took a drastic change, with his charisma and intelligence, Hanamiya Makoto took complete control over Kirisaki Daīchi High's basketball club.

Those who dared to rebel against his ways were eliminated, and those who challenged his principles were broken and disposed of.

All the while Seika watched, helpless, for she had always been a bystander and a coward. To Hanamiya, she was merely a tool, her job as a manager was flawless, and like many others she dare not oppose him.

However, there was a single flaw on this tool.

Whenever he broke another player, he could see _that_ in her liquid grey orbs.

Pain.

She had an immaculate heart made her feel the agony of others.

He was the only person who understood the reason why she has always kept her distance from others. She was pure, too pure for her own good, but she was a coward, she was scared of getting hurt and watching people get hurt. He had despised those self-righteous people, but she was different, she was so meekly that she was not even worth crushing.

Before long, the chain that had bounded Seika to the basketball club was shattered. Unable to accept or overrule Hanamiya, the coach resigned from the club. And joining him was Seika, since the coach that been the only leash that had been bounding her to the club.

* * *

Seika wondered how much time had passed. Being a third year student with a studious personality, she should have been worrying about time she was wasting not hitting the books, but her mind was only filled with the person standing on the opposite side of the elevator.

The prolonged silence made her feel like she was the lone survivor of a shipwreck, stranded on a remote island. Not that she was particularly talkative, but something inside started spurring her on, provoking her to man up and talk to Hanamiya. _What is there to say to him? _Another voice in her head refuted. _Curiosity always kills the cat. _

She shook her head and tried to clear out the meekly thoughts. She had tried hard to shed off her docile ways over the past year, all in hopes that one day she will be able to stand up to the captain in front of her.

While Seika was engaged in her mental conflict, she wasn't aware that she held the attention of the basketball captain who was troubling her mind. Ever since they had stepped into the lift, he had been carefully observing her every action in his peripheral vision. And in a negative sense, he was amazed by the one-man show she was putting on. Her hands cupping flushed cheeks as her head shook from side to side, for some reason unknown to Hanamiya, she suddenly started banging her forehead against the metal walls of the elevator.

She never fails to leave him bewildered.

But she is just _garbage_, not even worthy of his attention.

She wasn't supposed to be worthy of his attention.

She can't be worthy of his attention.

It was his nature to crush all those cloyingly virtuous people, he enjoyed the suffering of others with a passion, and it feels especially good to watch those gullible goody-goody gets their dreams crush.

Whenever he destroys someone in front of her, he sees that sad look in her eyes, and it gets on his nerves, it makes him want to crush her along with the rest. It would be easy, she was so naïve and she doesn't have the intelligence capacity to escape his traps.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_No,_ he denied the thought, it wasn't that he _couldn't_ do it, he _didn't_ do it because she had been a useful tool back then.

* * *

"That dumbass messed up my calculations." Hanamiya's expression darkened as he casted a last glance at the unconscious bodies being carried away.

When he gave out the order to break the third year who tried to go against his orders, he didn't expect the goody two-shoes to hire the local gang to get back at him.

Of course, with his intelligence he managed not to dirty his own hands to get the problem resolved. However, it had really screwed up his plans, not only does he have to clean up the mess, he had lost 2 first string players that could have been put up to much better uses.

"Hanamiya-kun!"

A sharp, distressed screech interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up and saw a breathless Seika, her cheeks stained bright red from running.

"Ahhh!" Seika exclaimed, clearly panicking. Even with an IQ well over 160, Hanamiya wasn't able to grasp what had made her lose her nerve. It didn't actually mattered what was going on his manager because he seriously wasn't in the mood to play a nice charade with her. He glanced at her with an indifferent expression and watched as she fumbled around in her pockets. Seika's frenzy finally stopped when she found what she had been looking for, pulling out a sheet of connected packets of Band-Aids, she carefully torn off one and handed it to him.

Hanamiya finally grasped the situation. He wiped the back of his hand against his cheeks and held out a blood smeared hand towards the manager.

"This isn't my blood."

Seika's stiff expression immediately softened with the revelation, the tense muscles in her face relaxed and the anxiety gone from her eyes.

"That's a relief."

It was the first time Hanamiya saw her smile. It was a bright childlike expression that made her eyes sparkle under the sun's rays. He hated those sappily virtuous people like her, and he had expected her to treat him with the same distaste too.

Yet there she was, smiling because he wasn't injured.

_What an idiot._ Hanamiya thought to himself, if he wasn't the one who got hurt, it only meant that the blood was produced by someone else who was injured, but her single-celled amoebae brain probably wasn't able to process this much information.

* * *

He saw a slight movement from the corner of his eye, Seika's lips were quavering as she struggled to speak up.

"Ha-Hanamiya-kun."

Her voice came out in a weird squeaky pitch, her body tensed up immediately when he turned around to give her his full attention.

"Yes Seika-Senpai?" He answered with a smile that came close to a smirk. Of course, that was only part of his usual masquerade. He was no longer her captain, and she was no longer his manager, he couldn't refer to her as 'Manager' anymore. Even though in mind she knew that there was no deeper meaning, Seika immediately blushed pink upon hearing Hanamiya calling her by her given name for the very first time.

_Why is it that she gets all flustered just by hearing her name from him?_

Her mind was suddenly in throw into a state of chaos and her train of thoughts went haywire. She urged herself to say something, for the silence was slowly growing awkward, without much thoughts she opened her mouth.

"I-I saw your recent match against Seirin!"

She wanted to bite back those words as soon as they left her mouth.

The topic that was brought up triggered a not so fond memory in the dark haired captain, almost immediately the expression on his face darkened.

"Thank you for your support, senpai." Being the great actor he was, Hanamiya quickly fixed the mask of fakery that he almost lost.

Seika knew it wasn't the brightest idea to get Hanamiya's bad side, so she racked her head trying to think of a way to recover the atmosphere.

"But your floater shoot near the end was really cool! It's really a shame that we lost."

She instantly tensed up when she processed how her last sentence sounded like an insult rather than an encouragement like she had hoped. Knowing Hanamiya hated it when things don't go according to his calculations, he probably won't want do discuss the topic, let alone be reminded that he had _lost_. There was something seriously wrong with her mouth today, with every additional word that she spilled out, she seems to be getting herself into deeper trouble.

While Hanamiya might a good actor, but doesn't mean that he is willing endure _all_ insults with that fake smile. Seika couldn't read his expression but she could sense the atmosphere getting tense as he moved towards her.

"Are you trying to taunt me?" The smile he had plastered on didn't reach his eyes and his tone with laced with poison. Seika trembled as Hanamiya towered over her, blocking out the dim light with his shadow. "Did you want to attract my attention so badly?"

She inhaled sharply in shock, her tensed body grew more rigid.

"Was that a feeble attempt to entice me?"

His expression was hidden in the shadows. It was so dark that that she couldn't see his face clearly, but she could feel those fingers slipping passed her neck and making their way into her hair, his cold fingertips gently brushed against her scalp. The sensations from the tips of his fingers draining away her temperature made Seika tremble, fear clouded her bright brown eyes, but Hanamiya only seemed to be more turned on by her distress.

Her quivering lips were his invitation. He leant in closer, the warmth of his breathing landed lightly on her eyelids as she pressed them shut in a reflex.

"Senpai."

He whispered softly as he relished the way her body shook in terror. "Hey, open your eyes."

She didn't know why, but she complied. His face was so close that it appeared blurry, but she could see it, that pleasure that shone in his eyes. Immediately, she wanted to close her eyes again but those gleaming eyes enthralled her to keep them open.

She could feel his breath making its way slowly down to her lips. She felt like she was able to crumble from intensity, not being able to withstand the pressure, her knees gave in. His quick reflexes allowed him to put a strong arm around her waist before she drop to the ground. He drew in again like a predator, her eyes fluttered close, trembling like a prey who was about to be devoured.

"Why are closing your eyes again? Looking forward to something?"

He further reduced the distance between them and she felt his breath on her lips once more. She realized what he has about to do her. Raising both arms, she tried to push him away, but her attempts to struggle were futile. He pinned her arms forcefully against the metal walls with one hand, and the other entangled itself in her strands, tugged on her long hair by their roots.

He sees it in her eyes.

Despair.

Yes, this is the look she should always have on her face, not some half-assed sympathy for those useless garbage.

"That expression looks so beautiful on you."

He was about to dive in for the kill, but at that very moment, the fluorescent lights blinked as they regained their power.

Both of them pressed shut their eyes in response to the sudden interference. It was almost as if it was all a staged play. The metal doors of the elevator that kept them trapped suddenly opened by themselves.

"Just kidding."

Hanamiya released the arm he had around Seika, and gravity brought her thumping down to the cold hard floor.

"There's no way I'll say that, dumbass."

* * *

"Tch." Hanamiya clenched his fists tightly as he walked away, back facing the lift that had kept them as its prisoners for the past hour. His fists were almost shaking from the huge amount of force he had put into them, however, the memories lingering in his mind distracted the captain so much that he didn't even realize it.

Did he almost lose it in there?

_No._ He said to himself, there was no way he would mess up his own calculations. There was no reason to doubt himself, nothing can ever undermine his impeccable reasoning skills. She doesn't even come close to a distraction.

That's right. She is just _garbage_, not even worthy of his attention.

She wasn't supposed to be worthy of his attention.

She can't be worthy of his attention.

If she was, she will just be destroyed like the rest.

* * *

Natto's notes (editted):

Decided to expand this thanks to extremely kind and lovely reviews that makes me feel all fluffy inside. (Sorry, I feel gross to myself too)

I dislike Seika.

None of my fics are beta-ed so please go easy on me. *bows*

Thanks for reading c:


	2. Cause

Chapter 2: Cause

* * *

Seika traced her bottom lip with a finger, and the action immediately summoned memories of a certain encounter. It haunted her, taunted her, the sensations of how his warm breath had caressed her lips… just the thought of it was enough to send heat rushing to her cheeks at top speed. Turning to face the table, she buried her pinkening face in her arms, no one will want to be seen blushing like an idiot by themselves, especially in a public place filled with familiar faces like the school library.

She was supposed to be hitting the books but concentration doesn't come easily to such a distracted mind. It has been 3 days since that elevator episode, and for 3 days the incident gnawed at the back of her mind. She just couldn't get herself focused, not in class, not during revision, heck, she couldn't even get through breakfast in peace. Just this morning, she had poured milk on her dog's biscuits when she mistook them for her cereal.

Her silent sighs were muffled by the sleeve of her woolen pull-over, Seika wasn't being herself. Ever since the incident, her usual austere attitude seems to have vanished without a trace. Seika glared at the tall pile of worksheets through clear glass lenses, contemplating on how she was to catch up with her studying schedule. The second hand on the clock went about its rounds as she racked her brain for ideas, the calm, rhythmic sound aided by dreary thoughts made her eyelids heavy. She couldn't resist the sweet, soothing relief that slumber claimed to offer and her eye slowly fluttered close as her lax body sank down to the table.

…

Kirisaki Daīchi basketball team's winter cup conquest had ended rather abruptly, it was a lost that even the genius captain himself did not foresee.

Since the tournament had already ended for the team, the third years stepped down and practice was tremendously reduced for the rest. Instead of enjoying the freedom, the second year captain was vexed by the extra free time.

Hanamiya paced around restlessly, itching for practice.

However, he wouldn't allow himself to approach the basketball courts.

The match against Seirin had occured just a week ago. Defeat was lingering freshly in each and every member's mind, and this included the team's coach cum captain. The lost had weighted particularly heavy for Hanamiya Makoto, in his case, it was more than just a taint left on his personal record, it threatened to waver the very fear and respect members had held for him, jeopardizing his authority and control over the team.

Hanamiya was going through a difficult period, and an accumulation of wrong moves at such a dire time will surely lead to his downfall. His members knew him well, he wasn't one to give long talks about winning next year or getting heated up over preparation for the next match. He knew what they needed, and it isn't some unrealistic projection, it was assurance. Any display of anxiety now will only be translated into incompetence in the mind of his players, and attempting practice outside club hours will seem more desperate than anything.

If he was to step into the courts now, he might very well be digging his own grave.

With the heavy thoughts weighting down on his mind, Hanamiya wandered aimlessly. Either out of pure chance or subconscious thoughts, his feet brought him to the slightly parted doors of the school library. Warm air seeped through the small gaps, feeling pleasantly inviting amidst the cold winter air and bitter thoughts on his mind. He accepted its invitation without a second thought and stepped into the warm embrace of the vast room. He considered making a beeline to the non-fiction section, but before he could proceed to his intended destination, familiar dark chocolate strands caught his attention.

The dark hair was draped over a thick cream sweater, which rose and fell with every one of her unhurried breath. She was sleeping, he noted, unguarded and vulnerable. Beneath the brown locks, a fair cheek laid exposed, completely unaware of the danger of a certain lurking predator. A pair of black framed spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose was slowly slipping, a rare sight to him since the ex-manager had never worn glasses for club activities before.

A sudden spark of inspiration flashed across his mind.

Hanamiya had found something to frivol away his time on.

He skulked towards his unsuspecting prey, bending from the opposite side of the table and inched towards her face.

A long finger slid down the curve of her jaw, pausing at the angle of her mandible.

No reaction.

The finger continued tracing down the soft skin of her neck.

She stirred, but he pursued on, fingers trailing on her clavicle. There was a second of hesitation before he reached up for her black full framed glasses.

"Hana…miya…kun." Seika murmured softly as the frame was lifted through her dark strands. The angle in his throat bobbed as he swallowed down a gasp. Her eyes blinked open by a quarter but they were not focused on him, it was clear that she was still somewhere lost in dreamland.

Hanamiya folded the arms of the spectacles and clasped the black frame in his hand. He had gotten his hands on the trophy, now he just had to make sure not to wake the girl before he makes his escape. A long last glance was casted at the snoozing girl before he made his exit and strode towards his original destination. He paid no attention to the various volume lined on the bookshelves, instead, he headed for a wide gap between two thick book.

Has she seen him just now? No. She had whispered his name before those dark lashes fluttered open for a second before closing again. Considering the elevator episode, there was no way the girl wouldn't jump at the sight of him. To Hanamiya's surprise, the thought of this stirred in his mind and left an rather uncomfortable aftertaste.

Hanamiya was used to being feared, it sated his sadistic nature, there was no reason for him feel anything beside satisfaction towards her fear of him. Or is there?

He casually observed the brown haired girl through the gap, an attempt to distract himself from the thought, however rather unexpectedly, he found that the position that had been his only minutes ago was already taken over by a new occupant.

It was a senior in his third year. A familiar face that Hanamiya couldn't really put a name to.

The senior gently laid down his black leather violin case by the side of the table and settled comfortably into the seat opposite Seika. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Unlike Hanamiya, the senior had carried out the entire act perfectly, there was no hint of awkwardness or hesitation when he touched the girl. It was habitual routine for him, an indubitable right that Hanamiya did not possess.

A vague memory was triggered in Hanamiya. He had heard rumors that the ex-manager was supposedly dating a member of the school's string ensemble, a third year called Ando Makoto. Hanamiya had brushed it off as gossip, but the other Makoto's actions suggested otherwise.

The sudden revelation sent a gush of unrecognized emotions that froze Hanamiya's movements. The sickening sensation made his blood broil and gnashed at his chest rowdily. He didn't want to watch, but his eyes were strongly adhered to the sight. The clutch on Seika's glasses tightened threateningly, making the frail plastic frame tremble in fear.

"…Eh, Ma-kun?" Blissfully unaware of the voyeur, Seika's rubbed the sleep out of the corners of her eyes as she regarded the boy in front of her.

"Good morning." He greeted cheerfully as he tousled her dark brown locks, beaming at the sight of her half-asleep expression. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Morning?" Seika's mind was evidently still half-stuck in dream land, she had to slap her own cheeks to wake the other half of her head up. "It's okay, I was behind schedule anyway."

'Ma-kun' stretched his hand towards Seika, stroking the very same lines of her jaw that Hanamiya had touched only minutes before.

'Ma-kun', the pet name Seika has given to her boyfriend Ando Makoto.

Although Ando and Hanamiya shared a given name, to Seika, Hanamiya was only 'Hanamiya-kun'.

_Ma-kun..._

The endearing nickname solely reserved for her boyfriend.

Judging by the dark aura that he had put on, anyone passing by would have imagined that Hanamiya had lost his composure. However, Hanamiya wasn't just your average high schooler, he was an ingenious tactician, and one made especially dangerous by the confidence in his skills. Despite the whirlpools of emotions that twisted in him, Hanamiya's expressions were calm like the surface of unruffled waters.

Maybe it was because he had finally found it.

Something of hers that was worth destroying.

It will serve as a good distraction to squander all that free time. Two birds down with one stone.

The basketball captain flipped out his mobile phone, despite a nearby sign warning against the action.

"Hey, Kurosawa. It's me." His disturbingly sanguine voice resonated in the corner of the library. "I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

Natto's Notes:

What the heck is with this? I don't know :c sorry, this chapter is so boring, WHO CARES IF SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND OR A DOG, but I think this was necessary for the transition from a one-shot into a multi-chap. Don't worry though, I've got the plot all set up for this fic, it's just that I can't attach all the muscles on the skeleton. (gross) the real fun begins in chap 4 c:

Thanks for the reviews c: Don't worry Bakamicchi, Hanamiya had his lunch before they got trapped (in chap 1 ;))

via26: I dislike Seika because she is a hypocrite, she hates unjust things yet she doesn't do anything about it. To me, that's like watching someone get knocked down by a car, then feeling disgusted about the hit-and-run car driver yet ending up not calling an ambulance for the victim. :/ a bit farfetched haha.


	3. Bait

Chapter 3: Bait

* * *

With the tip of her finger dawdling on the corner of the card, Seika allowed the sharp edge to dig into her flesh. It wasn't a conscious act, the girl was just too preoccupied to notice the sting on her fingertip.

_7p.m. tonight, in front of the train station._

_I have your glasses._

Ridiculous as it might sound, someone had kidnapped her _spectacles_. Even more absurd than that, will be the fact that Seika actually intends to meet up with the kidnapper in person.

She had no idea who the perpetrator might be.

The first person to come across as a possible culprit was Ando. Maybe he had another creative outburst and _that_ was a new way to invite her out for a date, Seika had thought, but in the next moment she realized that the inspiring violinist had prior engagement with a practice session for his upcoming recital. The boy had held feverish anticipation for the event, and Seika struck off the possibility immediately.

Deep gray eyes squinted as she scrutinized the card for the umpteenth time. The card wasn't signed off, and it was completely bare besides the two commanding lines written in a tight, neat handwriting, one which looked strangely familiar. It was delivered to her by a short first year boy, who curiously, was in such a badly shaken state that she could feel the card shaking when he handed it to her with trembling hands.

The absence of her glasses did not catch her attention until her eyes had fell onto the two lines printed smoothly in black ink. Immediately, Seika raided her desk to confirm that her spectacles were really gone. Her memories were the next place to be ransacked, she remember having them on before she nodding off, the kidnapper must have taken it while she was sleeping...

Lively chatters interrupted her thoughts as they greeted her ears. Soon, the station grew into view, the magic of dusk was transforming it into a hot spot for couples' rendezvous. As she arrived at the stipulated location, Seika flipped out her phone and gave it a quick glance. _6:50p.m. _She felt qualm about her surroundings, Seika was never one for crowds, she shifted her school shoes nervously and hoped that the other party will reach on time.

She always had the habit of arriving 10 minutes before the agreed time, and this was a trait that even the black haired captain knew of. Slightly before the timing of her predicted arrival, an ambush was put into place. Hanamiya emerged from his hiding place in the shadows, observing as the girl ran a hand down the back of her skirt, he silently strode towards her unguarded shoulders as she took her seat.

Taking extra care not to alert his prey, he inched cautiously towards her brown hair. "Seika-senpai." Each syllable deliberately stretched as he whispered into her ear in a deep silvery voice.

Invaded by the sudden warmth, she promptly sprung around, and the distance between their faces were immediately reduced to mere centimeters. His benign guise was in place, a warm gaze and a gentle smile, so well painted on his face that it would put even actors to shame. Despite their rather dreadful last encounter, his feigned amiability had managed to keep the girl from jumping out of her skin. Seika could only gape at the basketballer, since her mind had gone completely blank on the sight of him. She didn't even noticing the flush of pink that raced to her cheeks, and her heartbeats that were accelerating to top speed, drumming loudly as they palpitated in her ears.

"Ha-Hanamiya-kun!" she croaked out, it was quite an achievement actually, considering her brain had already shut down on her.

Hanamiya felt like bursting into laughter when he saw the lack of tension in her expression. Most people in her position should have already gained an immunity against his facade by now. Just how naïve and stupid can this girl get?

"What are you doing here Senpai?" Without moving an inch, his piercing gaze held her fastened in place. Seika's brain was still offline, there was no turning away, damn, even the simple act of breathing felt difficult when he looked into her eyes.

Seconds ticked into minutes, and she continued holding his gaze.

"Seika-senpai?" He prompted. This somehow allowed her brain to finally reboot itself.

"Erm, I'm meeting someone to get something." Seika replied vaguely. A sudden gust of chilly winter breeze took over Hanamiya's warmth as the boy moved away, and the bitter taste it left felt almost lonely. Seika tried to shake away the feeling, averting her gaze in the other direction.

"Something?" Seika watched the wind ruffle his black strands as the captain produced a familiar object from his pocket."You mean this?"

The black rimmed glasses dangled from his long fingers.

Seika's eyes widened as her chest heaved an inaudible gasp.

Her glasses. Hanamiya had her glass.

"Do you want this back?" He asked in a playful tone, an impish smirk drawn across his lips. The black eyewear was held to her face, he tempted her and Seika immediately jumped at the bait. Her hand stretched to retrieve the spectacles from his fingers, and her lips were just about to form a whisper of thanks, the black object was abruptly drawn high up in the air with a swift motion. Of course, there was no way a normal high school girl can match up to one of the 'Uncrowned Kings' in turns of speed or height. Her eyes and hands trailed after the motion, but no matter how she tiptoed, the plastic eye wear was already held beyond her reach.

"How about we have a date in exchange for your glasses?"

His words instantly drew her attention to him.

"I am attached, Hanamiya-kun." There was not a hint of hesitation when she rejected his invitation, Hanamiya's lips quirked in irritation but he kept his benign cover on.

"I know that Seika-Senpai." His eyes locked on hers, Seika stood her ground and refused turn away from his intense gaze. "Scared that your boyfriend might get the wrong idea?" He provoked with a thin sneer.

"No." She affirmed, yet, her slightly shaky tone told a different story. She wasn't only trying to dissuade him, it seems like she was also trying to convince herself. "We trust each other."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, right? It's just a date as friends." His sly smile grew as he watches the certainty drain from her face. Their trust and relationship, the things he wanted to destroy, just for the time being he will use them in his favor.

Seika's brows quivered as she casted him an uncertain look, she wouldn't be able to see in class without her glasses, and the reason why she was wearing glasses was because her supply of contact lens had ran out. Being a good student, Seika weighted the consequences.

"Alright."

And she decided to give in.

"Then give me your hand, Senpai." With a set smile, Hanamiya extended his left hand to the girl who stood stiffly before him. Seika furrowed her brows, she gestured her dissent through her refusal to budge, clenching her hands stiffly by her sides. The impact of regret was already starting to perturb in her chest. Seika wasn't bright, but she knew the temperaments of her former captain, and he wasn't a person who will randomly ask a person out without a deeper intention. In an effort to put up some resistance, she was purposely keeping her distance.

However, Hanamiya wasn't planning to let his prey escape so easily. Minute amount of resistance was within his expectations.

The captain halted his steps and turned to face her.

"Your hands look cold." His outstretched hand remained in position. "I'm just concerned, Seika."

Seika felt something tingle in her belly when Hanamiya emphasized her name in his smooth voice.

It wasn't 'Manager' or 'Senpai', he had called her by her name for the first time without the burden of a suffix. _Seika_. It was like a magic spell that echoed in her mind, making her cheeks heat up and melting her knees despite the cold weather.

"Isn't this a date as _friends_?" Seika struggled to stand her ground, both literally and figuratively.

"Aren't we being a little self-conscious here?" Hanamiya scoffed, the corner of his lips pulling into a smirk. "Friends do this much." He took a solid step forward, stretched hand reaching for hers.

Provoked by his taunt, she raised her right hand tentatively. Her mind was split into two parties; one fought for her to just take his hand, while the more logical side didn't allow her to fall for his trick. Hanamiya took this hesitation as an opportunity, before she could change her mind, he grabbed her cold fingers and stuffed their hands into the pocket of his winter coat. Seika was yanked towards the captain. His hands felt colder than she had expected, but she was starting to feel a tingling sensations in her chilled finger, a sign that their adjoined palms were slowly regaining temperature.

Hanamiya took the initiative and led her forward by the hand. Seika had tried to pull away, but the half-hearted attempt was easily intercepted by a gentle squeeze from his hand. The captain took a glance at his former manager, her eyes were turned away from him while her cheeks flared a bright red.

He had revoked her resolution so easily, at the thought of this, a small smirk of triumph crept onto his face.

It was all going according to plan.

Silence dawned upon them as they headed towards the nearby shopping district, it wasn't particularly uncomfortable, since the noises of chattering couples had made up for their lack of interaction. Seika stole a glance at dark haired basketballer, to her surprise, her gaze was immediately reciprocated, the simple act managed to coerce her heart into skipping a beat. Seika was completely caught off guard, the stumped look on her face earned her a spontaneous snicker from the captain. She couldn't help pouting as she turned to face the other direction.

"Seika-senpai." Hanamiya called out as he stopped in his tracks. Still crossed with getting laughed at, Seika refused to face the boy. "I'm buying something from the coffee stand, what do you want to get?"

"Anything warm." Seika replied in a sullen tone, wiggling her hand out of his pocket. The warmth that had enveloped her hand was suddenly replaced by a frigid night wind, she had gotten too used to his temperature, and the lack of it made the winter chills feel even colder and gloomier than it was before.

"Okay, just wait here." Hanamiya directed before he slipped into the crowds.

A mixed sense of melancholy and relief washed over her as the back view of his broad shoulders shrank away. Seika leaned against a street light as she watched his dark hair vanish from view, unable to suppress it, she let out a long sigh. Not once had she gone on a date that felt so stressful before. Will her heart even last till the end of this date? She wondered to herself. Just by being next to the captain, the thumping in her chest accelerates and blood only rushes to her cheeks instead of her brain. She wasn't the particularly sociable type, but never before had she felt so clumsy with someone.

"Hey there." A squeaky voice interrupted her moment of release, she turned towards the source and met with a tall high schooler piercing gaze. He was sporting the same uniform as her, but the colour of his tie indicated that he was two years her junior. "Can you help me with something?"

"Eh." She blinked, slightly startled by the sudden request. Although she didn't feel comfortable with the over eager manner he was grinning at her, Seika wasn't a person who would ever turn down a person in need of assistance. "What should I help you with?"

Upon hearing her reply, the junior burst out into a fit of high-pitched laughter, the dissonance left an uncomfortable ring in her ears.

"Is something wrong?" Seika furrowed her brows.

"Nah, no problem at all! It's just that I didn't think you will actually agree to help me." The junior rubbed tears out of his eyes as he replied. "I just need you to take this."

He lifted a clenched hand towards her, she couldn't tell what he held in his fist, but nonetheless, she raised her palm to receive it. She observed as he took his time to release his gasp on the small item, something light and smooth land on her palm. Just as she was about to withdraw her hand, the junior clasped onto her retreating palm.

For a few unsettling seconds, Seika froze as she tried to make out the situation.

What was he trying to do?

This is a new way to hit on girls?

It took awhile before she finally realised her priority and tried to pull away, however the junior refused to budge, and instead, tightened his grip on her hand. The increased pressure was starting to hurt, Seika knew she was no match for him in terms of strength, she could only will herself not to panic, but little beads of cold sweat were already forming by her temples.

"Let... go!" The junior snorted at her quavering voice. He had a mission, and he wasn't planning on releasing her until he had accomplished it.

___Hanamiya-kun... _She called out silently for her former captain. It was beyond her apprehension as to why Hanamiya was the person who came to mind, maybe he was the most probable person to show up, even so, she couldn't think of reasons him will want to help her, she wouldn't even be surprised if he just walks off seeing her like this. Why did she even call for him? The person she hoped for was not her boyfriend or a dependable teacher, it was Hanamiya.

She felt foolish for the wish, even if he cared enough to help, the coffee stand was quite some distance away and at a busy hour like this, it would be impossible for him to make it back in time and come to her rescue -

"That's enough Kurosawa."

* * *

Natto's Notes:

Thanks for the reviews! c: random rumbling time. I made Seika older than Hanamiya purely for self-satisfaction. I just wanted to imagine the Hanamiya saying 'Senpai'. Seika will never survive in a zombie apocalypse.


End file.
